Taken
by Rosemary1234
Summary: A continuation of my story "Jotunn Blood" (READ IT FIRST). A fic about young Loki growing up in Asgard, as well as how Laufey deals with the loss of his queen and children.
1. A Vow to Uphold

**A/N: Just a little drabbly introduction to this new fic. It is a continuation of my One-Shot "Jotunn Blood" (READ IT FIRST) but I didn't want to have them be the same story, so now this is going to be a multi chapter fic about Loki growing up in Asgard, and how hard it is for Laufey to accept that his family is now dead. XD**

Laufey sat atop his frozen throne of solitude, grieving over the loss of his queen and children.

After Jotunnheim had fallen to the humiliating defeat by the Asgardians, he had ordered every surviving soldier to search the lands for his wife Queen Farbauti, and their young brood. It hadn't even been a full day, before he had received the news that the cadavers of his family were found in the small Jotunn village of _`Iss Hyrr._

At first, Laufey had been furious. He had vowed to avenge each and every one of their death's every chance he got.

But then… Then the full realization had struck him. His family was _gone. _His dear beloved wife Farbauti. His young and potential filled sons… Not a single one of them was spared.

Well, that is what everyone assumed. The remains of newborn Loki were never found.

It pained him to imagine what had become of the poor child. There was no way that his youngest son and heir remained alive.

Asgardians were none merciful, and the chances of his son's survival were merely inexistent. Odds are, that he was taken and held captive to be tortured and murdered publicly back in the realm of Asgard.

Laufey frowned as absolute zero tears slid out of his deep crimson eyes, and dripped off the slant of his great nose silently.

He knew his youngest son was not alive. At least, he _doubted_ the infant's survival.

He had lost everything of importance to him in the combat between the feuding realms. Even if his son _had_ somehow survived, there was certainly no chance he would ever see him again.

It was as if everything dear to him had been snatched away, into the very clutches of the antagonizing foe. Ripped from the very being of existence in the harshest way life could offer.

Laufey vowed, that if he ever saw his son again, he would be declared the heir to the throne, and future king of Jotunnheim. And Laufey would never leave him again.

Laufey sighed and turned away from the thoughts of loss and betrayal, and instead focused on reciting the vow to his dear queen who would never hear his voice again.

"Do not fret my beloved Farbauti… I will avenge your death as well as our son's deaths. If our dear Loki still breathes, than I will do everything in my power to right the wrongs. Even if that means searching the entire nine realms. And if that takes longer than the next million millennia, then so be it."

**A/N: Yup. So there's the prologue! Laufey is going to try and keep his vow the best he can, but as you know, Jotunns are forbidden to enter Asgard, and since its right after the war, there is no way that Laufey would be able to search for little Loki there. XD Read & Review!**


	2. Mother Loves You

**A/N: I got some inspiration, so here is chapter two.**

Frigga laughed as her two and a half year old son giggled uncontrollably as she tickled him unmercifully. "No Mumma! No tickles!" The small blond child begged through his own laughter.

Frigga smiled down at her son lovingly. Mere days previous, Asgard had received word that they had won the war against Jotunnheim, and the soldiers would be returning within a few days.

It was the day Frigga would finally see her dear husband again, and she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Your majesty, they have returned." A guard informed her. Frigga grinned in delight and lifted her young son into her arms.

"Let us go and see your father, shall we Thor?" She said happily. "Dada!" Thor giggled gleefully. Frigga strolled through the wide halls, her long creamy robes sliding smoothly across the floor as she walked.

By the time they reached the welcoming zone, thousands of troops had already entered through the bifrost and were greeting and reuniting with their loved ones.

Crowds parted as Frigga made her way towards her husband, who sat atop a regal steed looking as majestic as a king should look.

She smiled warmly, as her husband dismounted the stallion, and hugged her in greeting. There was something off about the way Odin hugged her. It was almost as if he were… hiding something.

It was afternoon when they entered the palace grounds once more. Odin had told the guards to leave them be, and then had stated to Frigga that he needed to speak with her about a matter of utmost importance.

Frigga frowned as his words.

Odin led his steed to the stables (still wearing equipment, armor and some sort of basket?) and began removing pieces of the horse's armor to be repaired.

Frigga returned to Odin after putting Thor in his chambers for a midday nap, and addressed Odin's worriedness. "What is the urgent matter that you referenced earlier dear? Is something wrong?" She asked with concern.

"No…" Odin said his voice thick with uncertainty. "Well whatever is it? The war with the frost giants is over, and you are home." Frigga said holding onto Odin's arm as he turned away from her, towards the horse.

"Yes I am very aware of that, my dear Frigga." Odin said slowly.

Frigga began to grow annoyed at Odin's stubborn tone, and decided to strait up ask. "What troubles you Odin? What are you hiding?" Odin sighed and began to speak.

"My dear Frigga, forgive me. But I have brought something from Jotunnheim that may very well bring peace between our feuding nations in the future once and for all." Odin said.

Frigga blinked. "Really? Then why are you so concerned my dear? That is fantastic that you have discovered a way to bring peace between us and Jotunnheim." Frigga said joyfully.

"I was concerned about how you would react to-" Odin was cut off, as the crying of a babe rang through the air. Frigga jumped startled,and began to look around for the source of the sound.

She then realized it was coming from the basket strapped to Odin's horse.

Frigga didn't utter a word as she strode past Odin and opened the top upon the basket. Inside, was a small blue baby squirming unhappily.

Frigga gasped and dropped the lid to the basket and stared in wide eyed shock at the infant. "O-Odin? What did you bring here?" She asked quietly.

Odin could not tell from her tone whether she was angry, shocked, scared, or just confused. Odin explained to her how after the war he had found the poor infant all alone in a temple, left to die.

He then continued to explain, how the baby was the son of Laufey, and heir to the throne of Jotunnheim, and how one day he could help bring peace between the two realms.

Frigga understood Odin's plan fairly well, but _raising_ him? Raising a _frost giant's_ offspring? A child not her own?

Frigga was about to voice her discomforts to Odin, but then she looked down at the tiny blue wailing runt.

Instinctively, Frigga picked up the babe and softly rocked him back and forth whispering hushed, soft words. Frigga stared at the child and sighed. Her maternal instincts had already begun to bond with this child. She could not take it back now.

"Thank you Odin…" Frigga all but whispered. "Now I can be a mother to another as well…" Frigga said, hugging the blue infant tight against her chest.

She didn't look up, but could tell Odin was smiling. Suddenly, the baby laughed and his face brightened up as the blue melted away replaced by the same creamy color of his new mother's skin.

Frigga gasped. Then, remembering the magic that frost giants possessed, and she smiled lightly. _An Asgardian raising a frost giant?_ This would be one abnormal adventure.

"What is his name Odin?" She asked after a while. "His name is Loki." Odin replied. "Loki…" Frigga repeated dreamily. "What a nice name…" She said quietly. "My little Loki…"

Odin had convinced Frigga that they should not introduce Thor to the new addition to the family until the next morn. Frigga had wanted to inform her son of his new little brother about as soon as she had accepted the change, but then realized just how big of a change it really was.

_Thor has never been a big brother, let alone seen a baby. _She reminded herself. But aside from Thor being introduced to the new baby, how would _Asgard_ react? It wasn't as if Frigga had been expecting, so unless they found a reasonable lie, then Asgardians would know that it was not truly their son.

Frigga sighed tiredly, as all these thoughts swirled through her head.

"I suppose we shall cross that bridge when we reach it, my little angel." Frigga said, talking to the small babe who was now staring up at her with large curious green eyes.

Frigga chuckled as the baby swatted his tiny hand through the loose strand of golden hair dangling from Frigga's head. She sat in her and Odin's chambers as she bottle nursed him with fine goat's milk, and recited an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her.

_Slip away silently out of my reach_

_Into dreamland where you will learn what wonders teach_

_Do not forget that as soon as you wake_

_Mother will be there, make no mistake_

_There is nothing wrong that you could say or do_

_At the dawn I'll be there because mother loves you_

**A/N: I think that Frigga would be cautious at first but after her maternal instincts take over, she knows that she's not gonna let go of this baby. Yeah, so heres Frigga being an awesome mom when Odin just brings home a random blue baby. XD Anyway, next up Thor will be meeting his new baby brother. Lets see how that goes... XD Review! I love my little reviews!**


	3. Innocent Introductions

**A/N: Here is chapter three, since the latest review inspired me to get off my butt and type. :) I love reviews!**

When Frigga awoke the next morning, rays of sunlight shone through the tall stained glass windows of her and Odin's chambers. The new babe lay cuddled against her, seeking warmth from her body heat. She smiled.

Loki had not left her side that night. She had come to realize just how young he actually was, and just how dependent he was on having a mother. Of course, that was no issue with Frigga.

She beamed radiantly as his eyes slowly inched open, before the bright green orbs gazed around the room innocently.

Frigga hummed soothingly to Loki, as she stood and reached for a bottle to feed him.

Loki blinked up at her with a tilt of his head (Which had surprisingly begun to sprout tiny jet black tufts of hair, which Frigga figured was just part of the Jotunn magic he possessed that differed his development from that of an Asgardian child).

Loki began to wail. Frigga, who was taken aback by the sudden tears, began attempts to sooth the crying child. "What is it my little one?" She asked worriedly. "Perhaps it is the milk to which you feed him?" A voice startled her. In the doorway stood Odin, looking tired and amused.

He had slept in a different chamber that night, due to Loki's constant wailing, as the Allfather much needed sleep after the tedious war. Frigga took notice of the patch now covering his permanently damaged eye.

"I mean, perhaps you should attempt to feed him something different such as cow or horse milk?" Odin continued.

"Nonsense… He was drinking it without difficulty the previous night." Frigga said gently bouncing the infant in the crook of her arm.

"It was but a suggestion my love." Odin said simply. Frigga nodded, staring down at the bundle in her arms. It felt so wonderful to be holding a babe again. She had not taken care of an infant since Thor was one himself… Frigga's eyes widened.

Of course! They had not yet explained to Thor to arrival of his new brother! Usually Thor would race down the hall from his chambers and wake Odin and Frigga by jumping up and down joyfully upon their bed.

Though today, Frigga had most likely awaken earlier than the child since Loki's cries seemed to have trained her to awaken every hour whether or not the infant was awake or not.

"Odin darling, when do you suppose Thor-" Frigga was interrupted as a delightful squeal rang through the air.

The doors burst open once more as a tiny blond toddler burst into the chambers, and yelled delightfully. "Mumma! Dada! You awake alweady?!" He squealed bounding atop the gigantic four-poster and draped bed. He laughed happily with a chirp of childish glee in his youthful voice.

He settled next to his mother and hugged her happily. "Good morning Mumma!" Then he turned and spoke to Odin. "Good morning dada!"

He then hopped up and ran towards Odin. Once reaching the tall man, he proceeded to hug tightly to his leg in greeting. Odin chuckled and ruffled the boy's blond hair.

Frigga blinked. Did Thor _really _fail notice Loki when he had come to greet her? The infant really _was_ small. Either that or Thor was just too oblivious to realize it yet. But she couldn't blame him! He was but a baby himself, and did not notice things at first glance.

Frigga cleared her throat. "Uhmm, Thor darling your father and I have something very important to discuss with you." Frigga said. Thor seemed to finally take notice of the tiny bundle being held tight against his mother's chest. "Hey Mumma? What's that?" Thor asked as his mouth formed a little 'oh' shape of curiosity.

"This, my child, is your new little brother… Loki" Frigga said. Thor walked nearer for a closer look. "What is he Mumma?" Thor asked. "He is a baby. And you must treat him well. He is too little to do a lot of things, and he needs you to be a good big brother for him." Frigga said.

Thor stared at the tiny infant, before speaking. "Where did he come from Mumma? He wasn't here yesterday." Thor said, as his face became entranced by the innocence shining off of the babe's soft peaceful expression. "He is from faraway my son. He gleams with innocence and fragileness. You must promise me that you will be a good big brother too him. That you will treat him fair and that you will always look out for him." Frigga said seriously.

Thor stared at the babe a few seconds longer looking up at his mother, looking as serious as a two year old could try to look. "I promise Mumma! I will be da best big bwother evah!" Thor said beaming brightly.

Startled by Thor's outburst, Loki began to squirm, as he slowly awoke from his slumber. "Shhhhhh… Hush my little one…" Frigga soothed. After Loki had calmed, he stared up at Thor with wide green eyes. Thor grinned gleefully and stared right back.

"Hi Loki! I'm your big bwother Thor! Ima' gonna take good care of you okay?!" Thor said loudly. Loki began to sniffle at the loud and eager voice, and Frigga eyed her son warningly. "Now quiet Thor. He is a baby… Babies need to be treated and spoken to gently and with love and care. Can you do that please?" Frigga asked softly.

Thor nodded and tried again.

"Hi Loki. I'm gonna keep you safe okay? Because I'm your big bwother and I'm supposed to take care of you." Thor said in a softer tone.

Loki blinked amusedly and reached up to try and grab Thor's soft blond curls. Thor snapped his head up in alarm. "Why is he trying to grab my hair Mumma?" Thor said startled.

Frigga laughed. "He is only trying to play with it Thor. Everything is new to him, and he wants to know what it is." Frigga smiled. "He has a thirst for knowledge, your brother."

Thor and Loki silently stared at one another for a few seconds before he said, "Hey Loki?! Wanna play?!" Loki blinked.

"I am sorry my son, but Loki is too little to play with you. Maybe when he is bigger you two may play, but not yet my child." Frigga explained.

"Oh okay… He does look really small!" Thor said. "Are babies supposed to be that small?" He asked. Frigga laughed. "Yes my son. It is quite normal for babies to be small. But do not worry. One day, he will be big enough to play and adventure with. Just have patience, and help to protect and guide him." Frigga said letting Thor get a closer look at the now very curious Loki.

Thor smiled at his new brother.

"Mumma says one day we will play and adventure with each other! Would you like that, bwother?" Thor asked.

Loki giggled happily and waved his tiny arms, raising them towards Thor. "Mumma? Can I hold him?" Thor asked. Frigga thought a moment. "I… Suppose. Just be very very gentle my son." Frigga helped Thor hold him properly, as he sat upon the bed cradling Loki in his tiny arms.

Then he began speaking of the great battles Odin had told himself.

Odin and Frigga watched from the doorway. It was obvious Thor had taken a liking to his new sibling and it warmed Frigga's heart to see her two sons getting along so well.

Loki seemed to be listening to Thor's words curiously, even if he did not understand what was being said.

Frigga chuckled to herself as Thor suddenly stopped and looked at Loki questionably. "Mumma! Why is Loki all wet?!"

**A/N: Uh oh... looks like Frigga forgot to mention that babies aren't potty trained... XD Next up: Mama Laufey is Best Laufey **


	4. Internal Conflictions

**A/N: I gonna warn you all, that this chapter is confusing because Laufey is feeling so internally conflicted. It was really hard for me to write this because I'm starting to develop a case of writer's block. Please help me out if you have ideas for next chapter. P.s. Jotunn reproduction is a confusing topic and I tried my best to explain the basics of it. At least this is how it works in my mind. Its really confusing...**

Laufey glowered and scowled at the worthless Scout and dismissed him. He ended court early that day, for he needed to return to his chambers for much needed thinking.

It had been close to 4 and a half years since the war had ended, and there were still no signs of Loki.

Laufey began to think his attempts at finding him were all in vain. Why did he bother to think his son still lived in the first place? It only caused more trauma to give his people hope that the last prince of their lands might be alive.

Laufey cursed his foolishness at giving them all false hope. At giving himself false hope… Why must he torture himself like this?

Why think that it was possible that the Aesir had not killed his son? Laufey sat sulking in silence. He was the child's mother after all, and it was not as if a worried mother was not something natural. Yes, he is Loki's _mother._

There are no limits to gender between Jotunns. Whether male or female both are capable of bearing children.

Farbauti had bared most of their children, but little Loki was different from the others.

He had been bared and birthed by the king himself. Although a runt, able to fit in the palm of an average frost giant's hand, he had been welcomed and loved by his royal family for the first few days of his life.

Even though Laufey had birthed him, Farbauti had cared for and nursed him. _Oh Farbauti…_ He though sadly.

He missed his dear mate his every longing of the nine realms. He missed every inch of her. He deep yet bright crimson eyes. Her long and braided dark raven hair. Her chilled and icy sapphire skin. What was not to like about her?

He also missed her intelligent mind and quick logic. He missed the way she would laugh at something he voiced that she found amusing, or if one of their children had said something humorous.

He missed how every night she would kiss him softly with her pale azul lips, before whispering in his ear, _"I love you my Laufey." _He shook his head. Now was not the time to mourn over his queen.

"I remember that vow I made you my dear… And I have tried every way that is possible for our race to search for our son." He paused as a pained tear ran down his cheek.

"I-I am sorry my love… But it seems I have failed you!" He cried as he hid his face in his mighty frosted hands.

Thank goodness no one was here to see him like this. It was very unnerving seeing the king in such a weak and vulnerable state.

Laufey quickly sat up, attempting to regain his composure. He could not afford to become broken up over something that had happened 4 years ago.

Laufey sat, feeling tired. It was time he moved on. He had lost his beloved, and his children. Let's face it, Loki was dead too.

He had failed Farbauti by not being able to keep his vow. But Jotunnheim needed him.

Laufey could not deny it any longer. The realm was suffering because its king's mind was somewhere else.

Laufey stood, with a newly found coldness in his eyes. He would return to being the king his people needed.

But something had changed inside of Laufey. He was no longer a sad grieving mother. Sure, the wounds would never heal completely, and scars would form. But scars would also fade.

Laufey stood before the summoned search parties. "End the searches immediately. It is time that we come to accept that Prince Loki is dead." Laufey said unemotionally.

The Jotunns nodded before obeying their king's orders, and began spreading word that Prince Loki was officially dead.

Something tugged at the very back of Laufey's mind though. It was a voice telling him to do otherwise. It was Farbauti's voice. _No my love, do not lose hope! You have not failed me yet! Please do not end the searches entirely! _Her voice echoed smoothly through his subconscious thoughts.

He blinked. _He is dead Farbauti. __**You**__ are dead. _He thought frustratingly.

_You do not know for sure that he is gone though, my love. _The voice whispered back.

Laufey knew he was only imagining things and the voice was not _really_ Farbauti but to hear her lovely voice again… He just had to comply.

"You there!" He whisper hissed to a retreating Jotunn. "Just in case by some miracle I am wrong, have one small search party still looking. Do not ask questions. This is to remain a secret. Go now and do not tell anyone except the search party you choose." Laufey said quickly.

He did not want it getting out that there were still searches going on. Jotunns would become heavily confused. None would know if the Prince still breathed or not. It would not be wise to convince them that such miracles could still occur.

Laufey ran a hand over his weary face. _Why must you make things so complicated?_ He thought to himself.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Asgard…_

Four year old Loki suddenly snapped awake. He could have sworn that he had just seen a frost giant in his dream.

Why was a frost giant in his dream? This frost giant was kind and pretty looking. Frost giants weren't supposed to look kind and pretty!

She had been speaking to him gently but he could not remember what she had said.

_Maybe I was having a nightmare and not a dream._ Loki thought. _Maybe it was just so bad that I can only remember it being good? _The confused 4 year old shrugged the thoughts away and climbed back into bed.

After all, father had told him and Thor that frost giants were mean ugly monsters!

There was no way a frost giant could be kind and gentle anyway.

Loki blinked tiredly as his tiny head rested upon the soft feathered pillow. He hugged the blankets closer around himself as a faint yet familiar lullaby echoed in the back of his mind.

**A/N: There you go. Laufey is feeling very conflicted inside, and Loki is confused why he is having dreams of a kind Jotunn (A.K.A Farbauti). P.s. The lullaby he faintly imagines is the one Farbauti sang to him in my other story, "Jotunn Blood." Please review! I have writer's block and need inspiration!**


	5. Beast Hunting

**A/N: Winter break is over... I didn't wanna go back to school because now I have less time to write, but there's nothing I can do... Anyway, here is chapter five my pretty little reviewers! :) Loki is 8 years old (Well, whatever the Asgardian equivalent would be, that is) And Thor is the Asgardian equivalent of 10 years old. Enjoy!**

Two young princes wandered aimlessly through the lightly forested woods on the outskirts of the city.

"Brother, I do not see the point in coming all the way out here to look for some wild rumored beast that most likely does not even exist." The raven haired younger boy complained.

The elder shook his blond head with a cheeky grin. "Honestly little brother, do you think I would drag you and your whining mouth along if I was not in need of your assistance in finding the creature?" The blond asked.

The younger just sighed. "Thor, if the beast is as elusive as it has been described than why did all of the men at the banquet say they have all come across it multiple times during numerous quests?" Loki asked impatiently. "I do believe it is all a load of nonsense." Loki murmured.

"Come on Loki! With all the lessons mother has been giving you on magic, you're bound to come in good use once we finally it!" Thor said. Loki looked doubtful but stayed close to his brother regardless.

Suddenly Thor stopped. "Did you hear that little brother?" He asked. Loki blinked and glanced around sharply searching for anything out of ordinary.

He momentarily scanned the high cover of trees and overgrowth located above them, and listened keenly to the constant noises of avian chirps and everyday forest life.

Closing his eyes, Loki breathed in the fresh Asgardian air, as the wind naturally blew. Loki opened his green eyes and looked at his brother questioningly.

"I do not hear anything out of commonplace brother." Loki said confusedly.

Then suddenly a faint whimpering was heard on the edge of the breeze. "It could be the monster that all of the great warriors speak of." Thor said excitedly.

Then, he took off charging through the undergrowth like a raging bovine, in a reckless display of boldness. Loki sighed and shook his head as he scurried after his brother. "Wait up!" His squeaky voice echoed, as he dashed onwards.

The two young boys chased after the noise until it was unbearably close and easily recognizable. Loki stopped in his tracks." Loki called, but Thor continued to charge into a wide clearing only to drop his raised weapon to his side moments after, in disappointment.

Loki caught up to his brother and stared ahead at the large grey lump of fur and mass panting heavily in the center of the clearing.

It was a common predatory animal that Midgaridians referred to as a "wolf." It was not uncommon to see them in Asgard's forests, but it still unnerved the young prince.

The poor creature seemed to be lying half dead in the middle of the empty clearing, soaking in her own blood.

The canine whined terrified as Loki approached. She lay in a pool of sparkling crimson which flowed from a wound none too recent.

Loki bent down onto his knees and concentrated as he pressed his small hands against the tortured animal's sweat covered side.

He rubbed the wolf gently as it whimpered in pain from the wound of a hunter's knife.

Loki focused on pouring a dose of his magic into the creature in hopes of healing her. He did not notice that Thor stood at his side, watching in ah as Loki's green shaded spell seeped from his inner strengths and engulfed the injury of the young she wolf.

Thor had known that his mother had been helping Loki learn to control his powerful sorcery, but the boy had never actually seen him cast an enchantment before.

The wolf gazed up at Loki with her dazzling yellow orbs, looking as if she were analyzing him. Loki tried not to notice this as he sweated in the effort of keeping hold of his spell. Finally he gasped and fell backwards into the lush green grass.

The she wolf lay for another moment before rolling onto her belly and glancing curiously at the stitched wound which had only moments previously caused her intolerable agony. The exposed and ripped tissue had been repaired along with the wolf's skin being ceiled together once more.

Her eyes flickered to Loki's for a brief moment in which Loki thought he could read the words _'thank you'. _

He quickly shook the thought away and smiled apprehensively at the canine as she attempted to regain her balance, standing on shaky legs. Thor held his brother protectively as the creature looked back at them once more before dashing back into the forest as if nothing had happened.

Loki blinked. _There was something off about that wolf._ He told himself. But he had other things to worry about.

His muscles ached from the strain of using all of that energy to save the wolf, and it was nearing evening time. Mother would kill them if they were not home in time for the evening meal!

As soon as Loki had mentioned this to Thor, the two of them had begun dashing through the woods in attempts to make it back to the regal Asgardian palace before having to earn a scolding or potential grounding from their parents.

As soon as they arrived back at the palace Frigga was there, showering their heads in motherly kisses. "I told you boys not to venture off too far this day! And I gave you specific rules to follow such as to be home before evening's light and…" Frigga's scolding voice drowned out as Loki's thoughts focused back to the wolf and her golden eyes which seemed to silently praise him.

That night during supper as Thor made up a tale about the two of them finding and defeating a giant beast (Which Loki knew his parents saw was a fib) Loki played with the remnants of his meal on his plate. He was not in the mood to finish supper and quickly excused himself from the table early.

Loki sat atop the bed in the chamber he shared with his brother with a large book in hand. If he were ever going to find out the true nature of that mysterious creature, then he would have to know as much as possible about the possibilities of what it _could_ really be.

Loki looked up as he heard the door slamming open and then closing, which was a sure sign that Thor had entered the room. He watch as Thor launched himself into his own bed, causing it to creak unstably. Loki chuckled lightly at his elder brother's antics before yawning tiredly.

He slid the book back onto its rightful shelf and slipped under the covers. He was nearly asleep when he heard his brother's voice in the darkness. "Loki… Let's go look for another beast tomorrow!"

Loki inwardly groaned. How was he going to do any research if he was to keep accompanying his brother on mindless adventures?

Loki gave up, and sighed. He knew that if he did not agree than his brother would just continue to irritate him. "Yes brother… I suppose that sounds pleasurable enough." Loki agreed, as his emerald eyes fluttered shut.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter featuring a mysterious new canine character. Tell me in the reviews who you think this strange wolf is, because she will be appearing later.(Much later) Just, maybe not in the same way that she seems to now. ;) Anyway, please review! Feed my inspiration!**


End file.
